1. Field
The invention is in the field of portable collapsing or folding rocking chairs and chaise lounges for use indoors and outdoors such as for camping and which chair may also function as a backpack, cart, wheelchair, or cot.
2. State of the Art
Portable collapsing rocking chairs of the type which have a flexible rectangular seat supported at opposite ends by oppositely inclined, diagonally disposed frames interconnected by a pair of upper and lower chains are well known. The frames of these chairs each typically have a pair of parallel elongate side members interconnected and held in a spaced relationship by at least one cross member, one frame nesting within the other. The pairs of upper and lower chains interconnect the respective side members intermediate the ends thereof to form what is called a saddle hinge which allows the chair to be oscillated or rocked since there is no fixed pivot between the respective frames. Likewise, wheeled carts, and wheeled chairs are well known.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,064 issued to Robeson is disclosed a wooden rocking chair wherein the upper ends of the elongate side members and the ends of cross members of each frame are held together by means of interfitting wedge and groove connections which allow disassembly of the frames so as to form a compact bundle for transport or storage. A stool of similar construction is also disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,969,313 issued to C. E. Meeker is disclosed a wooden rocking chair wherein the elongate side members and the cross members of each frame are held together by means of the upper end of each side member being tapered to mate with tubular sockets at the ends of the upper cross members. One frame also has a lower cross member pivotally and releasibly connected at respective ends thereof to the lower portion of one frame such that the chair can be disassembled and the lower cross member folded to form a compact bundle for transport or storage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,905 issued to Buickerood et al. is disclosed a two-wheeled, non-rocking chair which has four U-shaped tubular metal frame members which form a folding frame. The individual frame members pivot relative to one another so as to additionally form a wheeled cart with elevated handle, a carrier for elongate objects, or be collapsed into a more compact unit for storage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,345 issued to Pierce et al. is disclosed a backpack having a wooden frame, a pack, and shoulder straps, wherein the frame unfolds to form a reclining chair which also functions as a stand for holding the pack in an upright position. The chair does not oscillate nor rock and has fixed reclining positions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,992 issued to Cerchione is disclosed a backpack having a tubular metal folding frame, a pack, and shoulder straps, wherein the frame unfolds to form a sleeping cot with the pack stowed there below. The frame has two elongate sections hingedly connected together by a short section with a flexible sleeping surface stretched therebetween. When used as a backpack one elongate section to which the shoulder straps are connected fits against the back of the user with the other long section to which the pack is attached spaced from and parallel thereto, the two being interconnected by the short section over the top of the pack.
Various types of chaise lounges having a single elongate seat which supports person head to foot are also known but none having the construction and features of the present invention.
In accordance with the invention, a folding rocking chair and chaise lounge of the type having a pair of oppositely inclined, diagonally disposed frames, one frame being of such width as to nest one within the other with the frames interconnected at the sides thereof by a pair of upper and lower siderails. Each frame has a pair of elongate side members held in a fixed, spaced relationship by one or more cross members. A rectangular, longitudinally flexible seat extends between and is connected at opposite ends thereof to cross members at the upper ends of the respective frames. A folding footrest may also be provided which likewise nests within the frames and which forms a chaise lounge when an extra-long seat is utilized. The nesting of the frames allows the chair to be folded into a compact rectangular unit about two and one half inches thick for storage or transport, with the unit being maintained in the folded position by pins which fit into corresponding apertures in the respective frames.
The first frame, or backrest frame, comprises a pair of elongate side members laterally connected by one or more cross members, typically both upper and lower cross members, the upper portion of the backrest frame being adapted for receiving and supporting a user""s back in conjunction with the flexible seat, and a lower portion which functions as the front legs of the chair. The second frame, or seat frame, comprises a pair of elongate side members laterally connected by one or more cross members, typically both upper and lower cross members, the upper portion of the seat frame being adapted for receiving and supporting a user""s buttocks and legs in conjunction with the flexible seat, and a lower portion which function as the rear legs of the chair. The backrest frame and the seat frame are typically constructed from naturally finished or unfinished wood, particularly hardwoods such as oak or maple for strength and rigidity. The members of each frame are joined together such as by corrosion resistant stainless steel or zinc plated metal screws and may also be glued together for added strength. The frames may alternatively be made from metal, plastic, composites, or other similarly rigid types of material available in solid or tubular sections. The frames can also each be made from metal tubing or bar stock bent into a U-shape such that the side members and one or more cross members are integral therewith.
The backrest frame and seat frame are maintained in the oppositely inclined, diagonally disposed orientation by means of a pair of upper and a pair of lower siderails. The siderails are typically substantially rigid wooden members constructed from naturally finished or unfinished wood, particularly hardwoods such as oak or maple though metal, plastics, and composite materials may also be used. Each upper siderail is connected such as by using bolts and nuts or sleeved rivets, at one end to a mid-portion of the respective backrest frame side member and at the opposite end to an upper portion of the respective seat frame side member. Each lower siderail is connected such as by using bolts and nuts or sleeved rivets, at one end to a lower portion of the respective backrest frame side member and at the opposite end to a lower portion of the respective seat frame side member. The substantially rigid upper and lower siderails are typically all the same length with their connection points to the respective frame side members in the same longitudinal position on the side members of the respective frames for the pair of upper siderails and for the pair of lower siderails. This configuration allows the chair to fold properly into a compact unit. While substantially rigid siderails are preferable, flexible siderails such as metal chains, nylon rope, and cables may be used, though the chair will not fold as easily and extra retaining pins may be necessary to hold the chair in the folded position. When flexible siderails are used such as chains, the effective length thereof can easily be changed such as by attachment at the desired number of links of the chain between a pair of hook connections attached to the respective frame side members. This allows the various chair positions to be achieved without having the multiple alternate attachment points for the siderails.
Since the backrest frame and the seat frame are not pivotally connected at a fixed point such as where the frames cross, a saddle hinge is formed wherein the effective pivot point can move relative to the frames so as to allow an oscillating or rocking motion to be effected by a user of the chair. As the chair is rocked from a forward position rearward, the angle of the respective backrest frame and the seat frame change from a relatively upright chair with a generally more vertical backrest frame and a generally more horizontal seat frame to a rearward reclining position with the backrest frame in a generally more horizontal position with the seat frame in a generally more vertical position. The chair can be held in one or more predetermined positions so as to not rock by providing apertures in the respective backrest frame and seat frame side members, which apertures are positioned so as to align when the chair is in the desired position such that a pin can be inserted into each pair of apertures. While the chair can be pinned in any functional position thereof including when the seat is horizontal, typically there are provided apertures in the respective side members for the chair to have at least a forward chair position, an intermediate chair position, and a reclining chair position.
The chair can be equipped to be rocking or fixed type chair with foot support by utilizing a fold-out footrest to which the seat is not attached and which nests within the backrest and seat frame and which is pinned in place such that when the chair is in the folded position it forms the same compact unit for storage and transport. The chair can be equipped to be a chaise lounge by using an extra-long seat which attaches to the foot support on the footrest rather than to the seat frame. The reclining chair may be used with the footrest in a deployed position wherein a padded foot support member pivotally adjusts to support a user""s feet in the various chair positions or in a pinned and folded or stowed position wherein the foot support member serves as a padded back support for the user. The footrest has two versions primarily for aesthetic appeal, one with a generally rectangular frame and a second having a T-shaped frame both of which essentially function the same as a foot rest. The footrest frames may be made from wood or alternatively from metal, plastic, composites, or other similarly rigid types of material available in solid or tubular sections. The footrest frames can also each be made from metal tubing or bar stock bent into a U-shape such that the side members and one or more cross members or the foot support are integral therewith.
Either footrest may be maintained in an elevated position relative to the floor surface or ground by attaching one of the cross members of the backrest frame in such a position as to contact the footrest frame when the foot support of the footrest is at a comfortable user height for the majority of the chair positions. Multiple vertical positions may be attained by providing removably attached cross members with multiple positions therefor such that the footrest frame contacts the cross members when at different angles, depending on the position of the cross members. The cross members might be in one position when the chair is reclined, and the cross members moved to another position when in the forward chair position. Rubber or plastic pads are typically attached to the footrest frame or the backrest frame so as to act as a cushion between and prevent damage to the frames when the footrest is being lowered.
One or two support legs pivotally connected to the footrest, at a point along the length thereof may likewise be used to maintain the footrest in an elevated position. The support legs contact the floor to help to prevent the chair from tipping over as a person enters or exits the chair. This is a safety feature which works even when the support legs are at a shorter length than required for the particular chair position since as the person enters or exits the chair the legs are still able to touch the ground before an unstable position is reached. On the first version of the footrest, two support legs are used, one on each footrest frame side member, and on the second version one center support leg located between the longitudinal members is used. The support legs may span between the footrest frame completely to the ground to maintain the footrest at a given height above the ground in a particular chair position or may span only partially to act as an anti-tipping device. The support legs can be pivoted to a retracted position substantially parallel to the ground and held there such as by friction at the pivot, a clip, or a pin. The support legs may be of fixed length or of adjustable length with an extendible lower leg with a ground contacting pad such as to be capable of contacting the ground in multiple chair positions.
There are four versions of the rectangular, longitudinally flexible seat on which a user sits, the first three of which are typically made of cloth such as canvas or nylon and the fourth made of substantially rigid slats. Each of the versions of the seat are longitudinally flexible so as to form a comfortable seat which conforms to the back, legs, and buttocks of a user seated therein. The cloth version seats typically have a sheet of resilient foam core sandwiched between one folded-over or a pair of canvas sheets with a sewn seam around the perimeter thereof so as to completely encase the foam core. Alternatively, the seat may be constructed using a thicker open-cell type foam core and made airtight such as by using plastic coated cloth with a glued or heat-sealed perimeter seam and sealing air valve to form an air mattress such as the well known THERMOREST type air mattresses manufactured by several different companies. Air can be admitted or exhausted from the foam in such air mattress seat so as to customize the feel thereof. Also, a separate THERMOREST or other type of air mattress may be laid on top of any of the seat versions for added comfort and may be fixed or removably attached thereto such as by using VELCRO or other type of fastening means.
In the first version of the seat, the ends of the cloth seat are attached to one or more upper cross members of each frame such as by wrapping an end portion of the seat around the respective upper cross member and sewing it back to the seat so as to envelope the respective cross member. The respective cross members may be made to be removably attached such as by bolts and wingnuts to the respective side members so as to allow removal of the seat from the rest of the chair such as for laundering.
The second version of the seat is of substantially the same construction as the first version thereof, but has doubled-over cuff portions at each end thereof of sufficient width as to fit over the upper portion of the backrest and the seat frames including the respective upper cross members and the upper portion of the respective side members. This version of the seat is securely held in place by the cuffs yet may be easily removed by sliding the cuffs off the upper portions of the respective frames without necessitating the removal of any cross members.
The third version of the seat converts the rocking chair with footrest into a chaise lounge. This version of the seat is generally rectangular in shape but of longer length so as to extend from the backrest upper cross members to the footrest. The attachment of the seat to the respective upper cross members and footrest such as by using VELCRO loop pads glued to the upper cross members and to the footrest and VELCRO loop pads sewn or riveted to the footrest, though other methods of attachment to the upper backrest can be utilized such as described above and those same methods adapted to fit on the footrest.
The fourth version of the seat comprises a plurality of substantially rigid, laterally extending bars or slats, typically rectangular in cross-section and made of wood. The slats each have at least a pair of lateral apertures therethrough, one near each end thereof, which extend longitudinally relative to the frames. A flexible member, typically a nylon rope, extends through each aperture at one side of the slats with a pair of knots tied therebetween each, with a second flexible member extending through each aperture at the opposite end thereof with a pair of knots therebetween, the ends of each flexible member tied or otherwise connected to the respective backrest and seat upper cross members. The knots maintain the slats evenly spaced along the flexible member and allow greater flexibility of the seat. Other types of spacers may be used in place of the knots such as tubular spacers made of wood, metal, or plastic.
The chair may be equipped with a pair of wheels pivotally connected to the lower portion of the backrest frame on individual axles and which axles may be reversed so as to not extend from the chair when wheels are not required. The wheels are the rubber pneumatic type or the wooden type for more decorative use such as poolside, though most any type wheel including the plastic and solid rubber types will work.
The wheeled chair has four main uses, the first of which is to allow easier transport of the chair both in the folded position and when in the chair position. In the folded position a user merely grasps the upper portions of the folded backrest and seat frames, tilts the folded chair and pushes or pulls the chair to a new location. The lower portion of the backrest frame, or front legs thereof, may be made of such length as to extend beyond the outer diameter of the wheel when the folded chair is in a vertical position such that in such position the chair will rest on the front legs with the wheels off the ground so as to not inadvertently roll, and will roll only when tipped at a sufficient angle off of vertical for the wheels to touch the ground. When in the chair position, the wheels allow the chair to easily be moved by grasping and lifting the backrest frame such that the lower portion of the seat frame, or the rear legs, lift from the ground such that only the wheels contact the ground. After the chair is moved, the backrest frame is lowered such that the rear legs again contact the ground. If the support legs are deployed they along with a pair of straps connecting the backrest and seat frames help prevent the chair from tipping too far forward to a position wherein the chair might roll backwards on the wheels or tip. Also, the lower ends of the backrest frame side members touch the ground when the chair is tipped forward sufficiently so as to help prevent rolling of the chair on the wheels.
The second main use of the wheels is to allow the chair to be used as a wheeled hauler for carrying equipment and as a wheelchair for moving a person. The chair with wheels can be used to haul equipment placed on the seat or footrest thereof in any position. A wheelchair position is achieved by tilting the backrest frame forward into the upright chair position and locking it there by inserting a pair of locking pins into the apertures in the backrest and seat frame side members. As such, a person can be wheeled around quite easily with little effort.
The third main use of the wheels is to allow the chair, when equipped with the first version of the footrest, to be used as a cart such as to move heavy items. The cart position is achieved by opening or unfolding only the footrest while the backrest frame and the seat frame remain in a closed or folded position. A load is supported on the upper portion of the footrest frame with the aid of one or more removable flexible or rigid bands which may be placed laterally around the footrest frame so as to help support the load in those areas of the footrest frame which lack cross members. Substantially rigid cross members may also be built into the footrest frame if desired. The cart is tilted like a standard hand cart so as to lift the load onto the wheels for transport. If the first version of the adjustable position footrest mechanism is used, either position may be utilized depending on the desired angle between the backrest and seat frames with the footrest frame in the cart position. Optional short folding legs may be used at the ends of each footrest frame longitudinal member to prevent the footrest frame from touching and possibly being abraded by the ground.
The chair can also be equipped for hiking and camping by attaching a removable pack to the rear of the chair with removable shoulder straps which attach to an upper cross member of the seat frame and to a lower cross member of the backrest frame. A removable belt can also be attached to the backrest frame lower cross member to further secure the frames to the user. The pack is typically removably attached to the bottom surface of the seat by means such as VELCRO hook and loop pads to the bottom surface of the seat and the pack. The pack can be attached adjacent the area of the seat behind a person""s back and shoulders when used as a chair or a backpack, or below a person""s buttocks when used as a chair for easy access such as to beverages or other items held therein. The pack may also be removably attached to the top surface of the seat if desired. The pack may be used to hold such items as an umbrella, a mist bottle, water bottles, etc. An optional configuration especially for camping and hiking allows the frames and the siderails to telescope and collapse such that the overall length of the folded chair shortens and extends by up to about twelve inches or more.
While the chair shown herein accommodates a single user, the respective frames and seat can be made wider and stronger such as to accommodate larger persons as well as two or more persons sitting in the chair at the same time. Likewise, multiple chairs can be linked together side-by-side or otherwise so as to provide seating for multiple persons.